


Princes Don't Become Kings

by laurenisnotonao3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ...they're all the bad guys, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Deceit is a sorcerer, Florist Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Logan is a mage, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Near Death Experiences, Patton is a teacher, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Remus does show up so get ready for that shit, Roman and Thomas are distant cousins (if that works i guess), The Dragon Witch and Originial Characters team up, The Dragon Witch is a mean bitch to be honest, The Dragon Witch's name shall be "Allaith" because why not?, Thomas Sanders is Roman's guard, Title from a Fall Out Boy song, song lyrics will be used for the chapter titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenisnotonao3/pseuds/laurenisnotonao3
Summary: Roman Sanders is a prince. Virgil Châtires is a florist.Roman wants to finally become king of the kingdom Pheodia while Virgil just wants out of his shitty job.Both cannot do what they want due a forbidden entity that the King made as a law; they cannot fall in love with outsiders.





	Princes Don't Become Kings

* * *

** PROLOGUE **

* * *

The kingdom of Pheodia is a place full of kindness and beauty. Everyone is at peace with each other. King Vincent and Queen Charity II rule over the area together alone...

... that was until they decided to start their own family: with twins. 

The oldest twin was a dashing prince who would always play out in the majestic forest behind the castle. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes, soft skin and was basically a handsome prince fit for a role of the king. The youngest twin, however, slightly different. His features were the same but instead of an interest to be outside the young boy would always be with his mother knitting or reading stories from his father's study. 

When the twins were at the age of fourteen King Vincent decided to take them both out on a trip through the forest. Roman hated this as he always thought it was a dangerous place; Remus on the other hand loved the idea and already got equipped with everything he needed to bring. The three set off at sundown not knowing what was coming for them. The King did not know but the twins were hissing at each other about whether or not this is a good idea, pushing one and another here and there until Roman had enough: he roughly pushed Remus without understanding that there was a edge of a cliff and down at the bottom was the end of a peaceful Pheodia.

No funeral was needed. King and Queen got angry at their youngest, praying he never existed and all that; the citizens did the same. But Roman, oh Roman, wanted to be forgiven. Ever since that night he cries himself to sleep, overthinking situations, and begs for his brother to be okay and not dead. He nearly got over it all and accepted true defeat... until 8 years later. 


End file.
